1997
Peelenium ;Broadcast *13 January 2000 Playlist *Inter: Happy Ending *Clinic: IPC Subeditors Dictate Our Youth *Helen Love: Does Your Heart Go Boom *The Delgados: Pull The Wires From The Wall Main Events *Fashion designer Gianni Versace shot to death by spree killer Andrew Cunanan. *Comet Hale-Bopp makes its closest approach to Earth. *''The English Patient'' wins Best Picture at the Oscars. *The Labour Party under Tony Blair wins the UK General Election by a landslide, ending 18 years of Conservative Government. *Publication of J.K. Rowling's first Harry Potter novel. *Hong Kong returned to Chinese rule after 100 years of UK sovereignty. *NASA's Pathfinder probe lands on the surface of Mars. *Death of Diana Princess Of Wales in a car accident. *UK Home Secretary Michael Howard states that Moors Murderer Myra Hindley will serve a full life tariff in prison. She appeals, but loses. *In music, deaths of Billy Mackenzie, The Notorious BIG, Laura Nyro, Jimmy Witherspoon, Michael Hutchence and Stephane Grappelli. Festive 31 1997 Festive Fifty * 23 December 1997 Other notable shows ;30th anniversary special * 01 October 1997 ;Blur at Peel Acres *05 May 1997 See Also *Gigography 1990s Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1990-1997 - From The Archers To Nirvana *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1994-97 *Wikipedia: 1997 *Wikipedia: 1997 In Music *List Of Shows Shows calendar Shows move to midweek (Tue, Wed, Thur, 8.30-10.30pm) from 18 February 1997. Start time changes to 8.40pm from 08 April 1997. Shared *05 January 1997 / 11 January 1997 / 12 January 1997 / 25 January 1997 / 26 January 1997 *01 February 1997 / 02 February 1997 / 15 February 1997 / 16 February 1997 / 18 February 1997 / 19 February 1997 / 20 February 1997 / 25 February 1997 / 26 February 1997 *04 March 1997 / 06 March 1997 / 11 March 1997 / 13 March 1997 / 18 March 1997 / 19 March 1997 / 20 March 1997 / 25 March 1997 / 27 March 1997 *10 April 1997* / 17 April 1997* / 27 April 1997 *05 May 1997 / 08 May 1997 / 28 May 1997 / 29 May 1997 *26 June 1997 / 28 June 1997 *10 July 1997 / 22 July 1997 / 30 July 1997* / 31 July 1997* *21 August 1997* *04 September 1997 / 11 September 1997 / 24 September 1997 *01 October 1997 / 16 October 1997 / 23 October 1997 *20 November 1997 *18 December 1997 / 23 December 1997 *Peel Spring 1997 / Peel Mid to Late 1997 (*) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) shows. BFBS *17 March 1997 (BFBS) / 10 April 1997 (BFBS) / 24 April 1997 (BFBS) / 16 May 1997 (BFBS) / 22 May 1997 (BFBS) / 23 May 1997 (BFBS) / 07 August 1997 (BFBS) / 14 August 1997 (BFBS) / 11 September 1997 (BFBS) / 18 September 1997 (BFBS) / 25 September 1997 (BFBS) / 09 October 1997 (BFBS) / 23 October 1997 (BFBS) / 27 November 1997 (BFBS) / 04 December 1997 (BFBS) / 11 December 1997 (BFBS) / 18 December 1997 (BFBS) BBC World Service *05 January 1997 (BBC World Service) / 12 January 1997 (BBC World Service) / 19 January 1997 (BBC World Service) / 09 February 1997 (BBC World Service) / 16 February 1997 (BBC World Service) Tracklistings *Tracklistings and other details for individual shows should be available on date pages marked in blue on the Show Calendar above. *For the viewing window below, you can use the search function of your browser for particular inquiries or just browse by scrolling. See also Phil's Mighty Database and SuperSearch. *Similar viewing windows for individual years 1993-2004 are available on the appropriate Calendar year pages. 0AiYsQwx6Q9Z2cE1qRFdYZWNtcWswcS1leTREanVJS3c&hl Category:1997